Scream Park
by Creek Grrl
Summary: "What's your favorite scary movie?" Creepy phone calls, and two people murdered. South Park has a killer on the loose. Someone, or two people, have killed two teenagers. The little mountain town is in a panic trying to find out who. Everyone is a suspect. And the killer has an eye on one particular person. The one who kept getting away. The one who won't die. Rated M, to be safe.
1. South Park has a killer

_I got this idea a few days ago, I'm a Scream fan, and I can't wait to see Scream5. So, I'm doing a little tribute to the movies, with this. By combining South Park and Scream, I'm making Scream Park... Sounds like a theme park or something... Whatever... Anyways, I don't own South Park._

* * *

I put Friday the 13 in my DVD player and walked into my kitchen.

I had just put the popcorn in the microwave, when the house phone rang.

I picked up the phone, and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

The person on the other line said.

"Um, Nightmare on Elm Street. You know, the guy who kills people in their dreams and has knives for fingers."

"Oh, yeah. Freddy Krueger."

I could tell that this guy's voice wasn't his real one, it was obviously an app.

Like what they used in Scream, for the Ghostface voice, that's what this guy was using.

"You still haven't told me who I'm speaking to."

I said.

"You tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

He answered.

"Uh, I don't think so. I don't play that game. What do you want?"

"I wanna play a game."

"Clyde? Is this you? If it is, it isn't funny at all."

"This isn't Clyde."

"Craig? How did you get this number?"

"Not that asshole, either."

"Okay, then. Who is this."

"The last person you're ever gonna see alive."

I hung up.

Then, my cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bebe. What's up?"

"I don't know, Wendy. You called me. Look, I just got a weird phone call. Can you come over, I'm... scared."

"Sure. I'll be over in 10. Okay?"

"Okay..."

The doorbell rang.

I screamed, before realizing it was Wendy.

"What was the scream for?"

She asked after coming in.

"Sorry. I just got a super creepy phone call-"

The house phone ringing cut me off.

Wendy started reaching for it.

"Wendy, no. I'm scared."

"It's just a stupid prank that Clyde is pulling."

I grabbed the phone from her.

I had to deal with this.

"Who is it?"

"Don't hang up on me again... Or you DIE!"

"W-What do you want?"

I stuttered, trembling.

Wendy gave me a look like, "Who is it, and what does he want?"

"Is this some kind of prank?"

"More of a game. Answer right, and you live. Answer wrong... And you and Wendy DIE! So, will you play, and have a chance to get out alive, or not play, and DIE?"

I gulped.

"Okay. I'll play."

"First question, who's the killer, in the movie HellRaiser?"

"Pinhead."

"Good. Next question, who's the killer in, Halloween?"

"Michael... Michael Myers."

"See, this isn't so hard. Final question. Where am I?"

"What?"

"I said, 'Where am I?'. There's tons of rooms and closets in your house. Where am I?"

I ran to the window.

"I'm not outside."

"What is Clyde saying?"

Wendy asked.

"It isn't Clyde, Wendy. Here, I'm gonna check upstairs."

I said, handing her the phone.

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I hold the phone close to my ear.

"Clyde, this isn't funny! You're scaring the shit outta-"

"This isn't Clyde!"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else... Then, who is this?"

"The last person you will ever see... Alive."

"Oh, really. Then, show yourself. Where are you? Craig?"

"This isn't Craig."

He growled.

"Okay, then. Damien?"

"I'm not Damien."

"Kyle? This doesn't seem like something you would do..."

"I'm not Kyle either."

"Okay... Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

I turn around.

_Bebe's P.O.V_

I had calmed down a bit, figuring that it was just one of the guys playing a dumb joke.

I open the closet, and hear screaming from downstairs.

"Shit..."

I whisper to myself.

I run downstairs.

Wendy was nowhere to be found, and the lights were off.

"Okay, Wendy. Very scary. The lights off, your hat on the floor. What are we, 13? You'll have to try harder to scare me."

The phone rang.

I jumped, then sighed.

"Wendy, you'll have to try harder if you wanna really scare me."

"This isn't Wendy. Look in the closet."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I walk to the hall closet.

It's where my mom keeps all of the cleaning supplies and other junk.

I opened the door and braced myself for whatever was in there.

Wendy, laid lifeless on the floor of the closet, her eyes open in fear.

And... So much blood, coming from her stomach.

A knife wound.

I screamed and ran... Right into a guy dressed like Ghostface. Knife, mask and all.

He grabbed me by my arm, and stabbed me in the shoulder.

I kicked him in the face, and ran.

I ran up the stairs, to my room.

I locked it and got out my cell.

He started beating on the door.

I screamed, nearly dropping my phone.

The door looked like it wasn't gonna hold for long.

I pushed my bed against the door and ran to the balconey door.

The door broke in half.

I ran out onto the balconey and climbed on the roof.

He climbed after me.

I looked down.

The last time Clyde came over, he left his red truck, because Token wanted to give him a ride.

For some reason, Clyde had given me a blanket, a really soft one, and left it in the bed of the truck.

I jumped into the bed of the truck.

It wasn't soft landing, but it didn't hurt a lot.

I stood up in the bed and jumped out.

The killer dude, on my heels.

I was lucky I didn't have high heels on. I was wearing sneakers.

He stabbed me in the back.

I fell, and started to crawl slowly away.

He grabbed me by my ankles and started to drag me towards him.

I clawed at the dirt, trying to get away.

He drug me closer.

I tried to scream, but couldn't find my voice.

He flipped me over, and raised the knife over his head.

I grabbed at his mask and pulled it off.

He brought the knife down quick.

His face was the last thing ever saw.

* * *

_If this was one of the Scream movies, you would hear the music, and would see the title, the only exception being Scre4m.  
I'm trying out the same style as the Scream movies. Two people die in the beginning, and then more people die afterwards.  
Who do you think this story's Sidney Prescott is? I had to change my mind from one person to another, to keep it with a certain pairing... I hope I made it obvious enough... What about the other characters of Scream?  
Whoa, I'm good. I planned this to be a multiple chapter fic before I even put my finger to the keyboard. Makes it more fun that way.  
None of you will ever guess who the killer(s) is/are. I know it. I don't own any of the horror movies listed, and I don't own South Park. Please Review, so I can see if this is any good, or if I have to remove it. But, I won't have to._


	2. A terrifying past&Someone's after Tweek

_Okay, I was pleased with the number of Reviews I got, so I decided to update. This chapter contains a spoiler of Scream in it, regarding a killer from it._

_UndoneChaos: I've seen the Scary movies, this story is supposed to be like Scream, which is a mixture of horror and comedy. And one of your guesses is half-right._

_MaddElric231: I just saw it that way. I was tempted to kill Clyde, but then it got complicated because I decided to add Wendy to the mix, so I kicked Clyde out._

_TamiLove: Thanks, I never really saw it like that, but it's awesome that you do._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Who then? Just guess._

_This chapter is gonna make you think that a certain character is the killer.  
I don't own South Park or Scream, and please review, they mean a ton._

* * *

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I was sitting on the bench at Stark's Pond, waiting for my boyfriend.

Suddenly, I heard crunching in the snow.

"Hey, Tweek. Did you hear on the news, my uncle is on Death Row because of you. You little fucker!"

Stan said, pulling his fist back to punch me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the punch.

I opened them, when nothing happened.

A yellow gloved hand was holding onto Stan's wrist, keeping his fist from reaching its target.

"Sorry I'm late, Tweekie. Marsh, don't EVER think about trying to hit him again. Or I will slash you open."

Craig said, letting Stan's wrist go.

Stan gulped and paled.

Then he walked away.

Stan has always had a grudge on me, ever since almost two years ago.

When I accused his uncle of killing my mom.

He's hated me ever since, and uses every chance he gets, to try and terrify me.

Needless to say, it works.

"C-Craig... Y-You wouldn't really slash him open if h-he hit me, w-would you?"

"No. I just said that to scare him."

He said, sitting down beside me and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"HEY GUYS! Did you hear the news?!"

Kyle yelled, dragging Stan and Kenny with him.

Cartman following close behind.

"GAH! W-What news?!"

I screamed.

"Bebe and Wendy were found dead last night. It looked like something out of a scary movie. The were slashed to pieces. Wendy was laying in a closet, and her stomach was ripped open. And Bebe was in her yard, her face and neck was cut up. She was holding onto a Ghostface mask."

Kyle said.

"You know what this means, don't you? Everyone in town is a suspect!"

Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny, be serious. Not everyone in town is capable of murder."

Stan said.

"Well, how do we know it wasn't you?"

Kenny said.

"How do we know YOU didn't kill them?"

Stan replied.

I started hyperventilating and shaking.

"Guys, guys, you're freaking Tweek out. Shut the fuck up."

Craig said.

They listened.

"Look, Kenny's right about this. Two random people get killed. Question is. Who's next?"

"Hey, guys. I'm having a party on Saturday, who's going."

Clyde said, walking up with Token.

"Dude, two people got murdered last night, and you wanna have a party?!"

Kyle exclaimed.

"It's in their honor. I loved Bebe, with all my heart. I just wish that I was there to protect her, or even DIE for her. So on Saturday, I shall drink for her."

"How touching. Especially since the party is gonna be at MY place."

Token said, sighing.

"S-Saturday?! T-That's the day before... The a-anniversary of my mom's death..."

I didn't realize I said all of that aloud, until Craig put an arm around my shoulder and flipped off anyone who gave me a weird look.

"It's okay Tweek."

Craig said.

**Later.**

I was laying on my bed, two different newspaper articles in front of me.

One being the article from what happened last night, and the other being the article from almost two years ago, when my mom died.

My house phone rang.

I got off of my bed and answered, "H-Hello?"

"Hello, Tweek."

"W-Who is this?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

The guy on the other line asked.

I screamed.

"Ha ha, man, you are so easy."

"C-CRAIG! Y-You fucking asshole. T-That wasn't f-funny."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it. You know I love scaring you, because I love you."

"I-I know, b-but stop. Bye, I love you too."

I said, hanging up.

My phone rang again after 5 minutes.

"He's probably calling to apologize again."

I thought to myself.

"Hello, Craig."

"This isn't Craig."

"Oh, t-then who is it?"

"The last person you're ever gonna see alive."

I hung up, and the phone rang again.

I screamed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hang up on me again and you die, right now, you little bitch!"

I took a slow, deep breath in.

"That's better."

"W-What do you want?"

"To see you die."

I walk to the hall.

The doorbell rings.

I scream again.

"W-Who's there?!"

"Never yell, 'Who's there?!', it's a death wish. Don't you watch horror movies?! You may as well run upstairs and end up in a corner or something."

There's only one person I know, that loves horror a bunch, and has seen every single one, at least 15 times.

"C-Craig. T-This isn't funny. You know I hate being scared, a-and I told you t-to stop it."

"This isn't Craig."

The guy on the other end growled.

I froze. If it wasn't Craig, then who the hell could it be?

"T-Then who is it? Cartman? Clyde? Kenny?"

"The same person who's watching you. Which door am I at."

"W-What?"

"You have a front door and a back door in your house. Which one am I at?"

I slowly walk to the front door.

The doorbell rings again and I jump, but keep walking.

"I-Is this a joke?"

"More of a... Game, really."

I gulp and open the door.

No one there.

I walk onto my front porch and look around.

"Can you see me?"

I run back inside and shut and lock the door.

The back door is unlocked and open partially.

I gulp.

"W-Where are y-you, asshole?"

I yell.

"Right behind you."

I turn. A guy dressed as Ghostface, which is from the only movie close to scary that I'll ever watch, Scream, and holding a knife, grabs me.

I kick him in the nuts, and run upstairs.

He drops to his knees.

I run to my dad's room, and shut and lock the door.

He starts beating on the door.

I press End Call on the phone.

I call 911.

"Park county police department. What's your emergencey?"

"H-Hello? T-There's this g-guy in m-my house trying to kill me. I'm Tweek Tweak, and my address is-"

That's all I got out before the door caved in.

I screamed and dropped the phone.

Fuck, where's Craig when I need him?!

I ran to the window and quickly climbed onto my roof.

I climbed down the ladder that's at the side of my house, that my dad left there, and ran like hell.

The guy trying to kill me on my heels.

He stabbed me in the shoulder, and I stumbled, but kept running, holding my wounded shoulder.

I kicked him in the face and he fell.

I kept running and didn't stop until I got to Craig's house in the next neighborhood.

I started beating on the door and screaming, "H-He's trying to kill me!"

The door opened.

Craig stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but his jeans, and his hat.

I buried my face in his chest and sobbed.

He looked alarmed and concerned.

He began patting my back, whispering, "It's okay, I'm here. He's not gonna get you while I'm around."

Then he lifted me up bridal style and laid me on his couch.

"I'm gonna go make a quick phone call, okay, Tweek?"

I nodded.

He walked into his kitchen and got out his cordless house phone.

"Hi. Um, my boyfriend, Tweek Tweak, just got attacked... Yes, boyfriend, asshole. He got stabbed... Really? Okay, see you in a few."

He said, hanging up.

"Okay, Tweekers. Some cops are on their way here. Tell me everything that happened."

"Um, well..."

Then, I began explaining how after I hung up on Craig, I got another phone call, and I thought that it was from Craig again, since it seemed like a prank, so I hung up. Then the guy called again, and threatened to kill me if I hung up again, the doorbell ringing and me yelling, "Who's there?!", the guy yelling at me for doing that, and everything else, even how I kicked the guy in the face to get away.

"Whoa..."

Craig said, after I finished.

"Look, you're staying with me, at least until this murderous psycho is put behind bars, and we're all safe. Okay, Tweekie?"

He finished.

"O-Okay."

I got taken to Hells Pass, after the cops got there, and I explained what happened at my house, from Craig's prank call, to me kicking the killer in the face and escaping to Craig's house.

The cops questioned Craig for a while, and I found out, that after I hung up on Craig, he started talking to Clyde on the phone, and had just hung up when I made it to his house, and started beating on the door, screaming for help.

The head detective, I can't recall his name, but he had the mustache and orange hair, walked up to me when me and Craig were about to leave.

"We checked the premises, he disappeared. So, stay safe. The killer may go after you again."

He said, frowning at Craig.

I didn't understand why he would be frowning at Craig. Craig might love horror, but he loves me more, and would never hurt me, let alone attempt to slice me open and kill me.

Craig's a lot of things, but a murderer isn't one of them. But, I'm not sure...

I thought about all the possible suspects.

Cartman: He hates me, and he hated Wendy and Bebe, plus, he's an evil psychopath.

Craig: Okay, I love him, but I'm not gonna rule him out, until I know for a fact that he's not the killer. I'll keep an eye on him. I remember in the first Scream movie, it was the most likely suspect. Insane boyfriend.

Stan: He hates me, and has a grudge on me for putting his uncle on Death Row. But, he's a humanitarian, so I'm not sure.

I was laying in bed, thinking long and hard about the suspects, when the phone rang.

It was Craig's cell.

"H-Hello?"

I squeaked.

"You're not gonna get away next time. I will enjoy slicing you open until I feel _BONE_. You hear me?!"

My legs shook.

"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I screamed.

Craig ran upstairs and into the room.

The killer laughed and hung up.

I closed Craig's phone and slid down a wall, sitting down and burying my face in my hands.

* * *

_Holey secrecy! Tweek's mama was killed?! WHAT?! By Stan's UNCLE?! Or was she? Dun, dun, dun, dun!__Okay, at first I planned Kyle to be this story's Sidney Prescott, but I wanted Creek to be the center pairing, so I chucked that idea out the window, where it was flattened by a truck. Okay, jokes aside. I'm pretty sure I know who most of you think the killer is, and you are probably wrong. Next chapter is the party, where more people will die. Remember, I'm trying to keep this similar to the style of Scream, so, to those of you who have seen it, will know who's next. Please review._


	3. Prime Suspect&The Party

_Holey shit, it's been a while. I'm really sorry about the long wait. I had to re-write a few things to keep the story interesting. I nearly forgot to write in who's prime suspect. Okay I got a bunch of reviews from last time, since last time was forever ago. Once again, sorry. I've been too tied up to write, and I'm probably going to lose my laptop because of my grades. Oh, and I kept my promise on the party being in this chapter, but I skipped a scene last chapter, so I put it first._

_TweekingOut: I... I don't know what to say... No one's ever told me that before that isn't related to me. I... Love you too? Glad I'm extending the life of another. :) *blushes* I'm no hero. I'm... I'm just me. Glad to hear(read?) that. I can't wait till the fifth one is out._

_TamiLove: I know! XD Your review made me laugh a bit on the inside. Thanks._

_MaddElric231: Neither... His mum is dead and Jimbo is behind bars. Nice nickname for Tweekie. But, to be totally honest, and I'm not trying to be weird or rude or anything(God forbid that!), but it sounds kinda like a stripper name. Only, less... Eh, sexual. Well, a guy I know said that his stripper name is Peaches._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Me too. I know, neither could I._

_UndoneChaos: I actually watched all of the Scary Movies. The fourth was funny with the viagra. I nearly died of laughter. I'm only going by the Scream movies, not the Scary movies. Number 1, because the thing with Scream was entirely too obvious, and 2, because I actually thought the Scary movies to be REALLY, REALLY, too stupid. Not necessarily in a bad way._

_Panda77: It sure was._

_Jess1993: So do I. As soon as possible._

_nathan: Sure. You have the same name as one of my brother's. Cool._

_Okay, I wanna lt ya'll know. I love every single one of my readers. You guys hold a special place in my heart. The reviews are amazing, one nearly made me cry in happiness. You guys make me feel... Liked. I just wanted to put that out there, because I haven't said it before, and I wanted you guys to know how I felt. You can't live without letting people know how you feel._

* * *

Craig rubbed my back soothingly, but somehow, even his touch couldn't make me feel better.

I stood up.

Something on his coffee table caught my eye.

I picked it up.

"Wh-What's this?"

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a little toy Ruby gave me when I moved out. Why?"

I looked at it.

It was on.

It had a little microphone thing in it.

I put my mouth near it and spoke.

"How is this a little-"

I cut myself off.

It made my voice sound like the killer's voice.

I dropped it back on the coffee table and started backing up.

Craig's eyes widened when he realized my distress.

"Tweek, it isn't what it looks like."

He said, stepping towards me.

I took a step back and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Y-You killed them. Y-You tried to kill me!"

I backed up all the way into the kitchen.

I noticed the same knife that had been used to attempt to kill me, on the counter

It was clean.

"Tweek. Calm down. It wasn't me."

"Then explain th-that little toy and th-this knife!"

"The little toy was from Ruby, and the knife I bought when I started renting this place. Tweek, I did not kill them and I did not try to kill you."

"You're just trying to convince me it wasn't you so you can kill me... Just like you killed Bebe and Wendy."

I exclaimed, shaking like a leaf.

"Okay then. Call the police. Have them search me. They won't find anything on me that proves me guilty. I'm not the killer, Tweek. I've been leafing through some of my horror movies. You know, to see if I could find some clues as to who might be the killer."

"A-And in the scream movies, th-the boyfriend is p-prime s-suspect, and t-turns out to be the killer!"

**Later.**

"We looked through his phone records, and so far he's clean. But we're keeping him for the night."

Craig sat in a chair, his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"Come on Tweek. How many times do I have to say it? It wasn't me."

He said, as the cops dragged him away.

I ingnored him.

I took one last look at him before he disappeared from the room with the cops.

He was glaring at me.

Friday.

I walked into Harbucks and ordered a coffee.

I felt upset because of the deaths, and Craig was off the hook, so I went to the bathroom right after I was done with my coffee, instead of getting another.

I splashed some water on my face.

I heard a noise coming from a stall, so I got down on my knees and crawled on the floor looking in the stalls.

I pair of boots disappeared onto a toilet.

I quickly stood up.

The stall opened and the killer stepped out.

"GAH!"

I screamed.

He swung his knife at me and I ducked, running out the door.

**Saturday, **_Mr. Garrison's P.O.V_

I had managed to get another teaching job, at South Park University.

I still had some of the same students, like Stan, Kenny, Bebe, Craig, and Wendy.

I was kinda sad that I had lost two students and one was almost murdered.

I was sitting at my desk, grading papers, when the phone rang.

"Now who could that be at this hour?"

I asked myself, picking up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello, Garrison. Still teaching students stupid shit that won't help them in life?"

"Who the hell is this?"

I ask, irritated at the little asshole that was pranking me.

"Someone who has killed, and plans to kill again."

"What?!"

I yelled, looking around the room.

I opened the door.

The janitor was cleaning the halls.

He stopped and gave me a look that asked, "What's your deal?"

"I'm in the cabinet."

"Bullshit, you little asshole."

I replied, nervously.

"Who do you plan to kill next?"

I asked.

"You."

He said.

The cabinet door opened and someone dressed up in a black halloween costume with a white scream mask, jumped out. Holding my scissors.

I started running for the door.

He grabbed me and pulled me back, stabbing my chest repeatedly.

I fell to the floor, clutching my chest.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

Clyde agreed to keep an eye on me, since he was an officer of the law and all.

And Kyle was a news reporter, somehow. And he was trying to find out who the killer was.

Clyde even gave me a ride to the party.

"Tweek, you better have fun, or I'll arrest you."

He joked.

I giggled nervously.

Of course he was just joking, but he wanted me to have fun and forget the killer for one day.

Or night.

I got out.

"A-Aren't you coming in, C-Clyde?"

I ask.

"Nah, I'm supposed to keep an eye on the party, to make sure nothing gets outta hand. I'll be in, in a minute."

He said, turning on the radio.

I walked in.

Token greeting me with a "Hey, you made it. Craig's looking for you.", and walked back to the living room. Or theatre room, I should say.

I nodded.

I still didn't feel like I could trust Craig even though he was off the hook.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Jimmy, and Token, were seated in beanbag chairs, watching Scream 4.

It might be the closest thing to horror that I'll ever watch, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't scare me.

I squeaked when Olivia got stabbed.

I squeaked again when Craig grabbed me, and dragged me outta the room.

"You okay?"

He asked, motioning to my shoulder.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

I said.

"What do I have to do to get you to completely trust that I'm not the killer?"

I shook my head.

"S-Stay away from me until th-that psycho is b-behind bars..."

He walked back into the other room.

_Craig's P.O.V_

"Where's a good horror movie where it shows tities?"

McCorrmick whined.

"Try the Wrong Turn movies or Hatchet. One of those shows boob. As well as a few others, and in some horror movies, that's how the girl survives. She shows boob to outsmart the killer. Don't you know the rules?"

I said, putting some more popcorn into my mouth.

"What rules, man?"

Marsh asked, smirking.

I stood up and paused the movie.

"You don't know the rules?! Jesus Christ! There are specific rules to surviving a horror film. Number 1, no drugs or alcohol, it leads to death..."

Everyone raised their beer up and smiled.

"... Rule number 2, no sex..."

Everyone threw popcorn at me and made noises of disagreement.

"It's an extension of rule 1. Sex is a big no, no. Virgins can't die. So, McCorrmick's not gonna last much longer... Rule 3, the main character can't die... And finally, 4, the most important rule of all, never, ever, under ANY circumstances say, 'I'll be right back.', because you won't be."

Kenny stood up.

"I'm getting more popcorn and beer. Want some?"

I looked up.

"Sure."

He started backing up into the doorway leading to the kitchen, with a scared look on his face.

"I'll be right back!"

He said, faking a scared tone and expression.

"Nice knowing ya. Dumbass..."

I said, stepping back and playing the movie.

The phone rang after a while.

I flipped the phone off and answered it.

"Hello? What?... No way?... Really?... Okay, I'll be sure to. Bye."

At first when I answered I'm sure my expression went from blank, to surprised and shocked.

I paused the movie again.

"Guys... Garrison's dead. They found him hanging from the flagpole at the elementary school, by his intestines..."

Everyone jumped up and yelled "COOL!" before running out the door.

"HEY! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT?!"

Sure, I hated Garrison, but that didn't mean seeing him hang from a flagpole by his guts was cool to me.

I sat back down again and continued watching the movie.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I was upstairs talking to Kenny about deaths.

"Look, it'll be okay, what you're going through. When my aunt got divorced with my uncle, my cousin turned out fine."

Kenny said.

"Y-You're aunt m-moved away... *Urk* S-She isn't b-buried in a hole somewhere..."

"I know, bad example, sorry."

_Nichole's P.O.V_

I left the room, after Craig's little, "Rules for surviving a horror movie." speech.

I went to the bar, to get more beer.

When I had gotten an armful, the lights turned off.

I was so surprised, I dropped the beer in my arms, the bottles shattered at my feet.

The lights turned on, someone dressed as Ghostface, probably Token, but I wasn't sure.

"Token? Babe, is that you? Tweek's gonna be pissed if he sees you dressed like that."

The person in the costume nodded.

"You should take it off, before Tweek sees."

He shakes his head, no.

"Ah, I get it. You're playing Mr. killer."

He nods.

Oh, he wants to play a game. Not really his style, but what the hell.

"Can I play, helpless, defenseless victim?"

I joked.

He nods.

"Now how would it go? Oh, don't kill me, Mr. murderer, I have so much to live for."

I realized it wasn't him when a knife was raised above his head.

I backed up.

"You aren't Token, are you?"

The killer nods, telling me, yeah, this guy definitely ISN'T my boyfriend.

It's the murderer.

I backed up further, then turning and running for my life.

I could tell that he was chasing me.

He caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist, pulling my back into his chest.

I elbowed him in the gut and he lost his grip on me.

I started running.

I looked back to see if he was following me.

He had disappeared, and then I ran into something hard.

I fell on my back.

It was him again.

I was so scared I couldn't talk.

He leaned over me and raised the knife over his head.

I screamed as he brought it down on my chest over and over again.

* * *

_I couldn't figure out a good place to stop at for now, so that's kinda why it took the amount of time that it did. I don't know how much more there is, but if you've seen the Scream movies, you might be able to tell. Oh, and before I forget, I wanna give a shout-out to Panda77, MissSouthPark. RAWR, MaddElric231, UndoneChaos, also special shout-out to TweekingOut, for the super sweet review that caused me to cry._


	4. IT WASN'T BLOOD!

_Wow, I've been super tied up. What with cramming for tests and such, so I had almost no time for typing. So don't think I'll forget my readers that easily. I may be a caffeine addict, but when it comes to people I care about, this memory is pretty spotless. If only it were that good with schoolwork..._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Yeah, it was. Now that I look at it anyway. Huh, never knew I had a good sense of humor. XD So do I... Just kidding. You will find out soon. Your wait is over!_

_UndoneChaos: Are you a cat?_

_A huge thanks to Smarvin for giving me the kick in the ass to update. I had started before, but got distracted. It made me kinda happy to know that _

* * *

I was still on a bed with Kenny.

He rubbed my back, attempting at making me feel better.

"It'll be okay. Once all of this blows over, you'll be ready to face anything."

Kenny said.

I simply shook my head.

"It w-won't go away Ken... F-Facts are clear. *NGH* S-Someone is out to k-kill me... I w-won't live through the night if I'm unlucky, which I usually am..."

I replied.

"What are your plans until then?"

"T-To find out who th-that asshole is. S-So far, n-no idea."

_3rd person P.O.V_

Craig sat on the couch, half of his body off of it.

He was really drunk, staring at the TV screen.

He was so busy watching the screen, that he didn't notice the killer behind him with a knife.

_Tweek's P.O.V._

Suddenly, the door burst open and the killer stepped in.

I squeaked and fell off the bed.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?!"

I yelled.

He didn't answer.

But he did grab Kenny and start stabbing him.

I screamed, flattening myself against the wall.

Then he turned his attention to me.

He swung his knife at me.

I ducked, punching him in the stomach and running out of the room.

He followed me down the stairs.

I grabbed a lamp and smashed it over his head.

I ran to the kitchen.

"CLYDE!"

I yelled.

He didn't answer

The killer took another swing at me.

Once again I ducked, then I tackled him and hit him in the face.

I heard a thumping noise on the stairs and turned.

Kenny was struggling to stay standing.

"Tweek?"

He said, falling down the stairs.

"Kenny!"

I ran to him, helping him up and hugging him.

I turned to see if the killer was still on the ground.

He wasn't, and I got a bad feeling.

I pulled away from Kenny and crossed my arms.

I looked down at myself and noticed that Kenny's blood had gotten onto my shirt.

And some of it had gotten onto my arms.

Then I noticed something strange.

The blood didn't have an metallic smell to it.

Which could only mean one thing!

IT WASN'T BLOOD!

* * *

_Once again, sorry for the late update. I just got super lazy and distracted by other shit. And another thanks to Smarvin for giving me the extra kick in the ass. I needed it! Please review. As much as I love favoriters and followers, I really love reviewers. Even if you just review to say something off topic I love you! Reviews let me know that you aren't too busy to take the three seconds to type up something for me to see. :) And I know that this chapter is short, and I apologize for that. Next chapter should be a bit longer. I hope. Please hope with me. XD_


	5. K-Kenny and It was Craig!

_Hooray for reviewers! Story is SO close to being finished._

_Hatred bear it Fangs: Assumptions can be wrong. Just take that into account. ;)_

_Lanieluvslollipops: Yup, I love doing that. Really sets up everything all nicely. :)_

_UndoneChaos: Oh yeah, I had forgotten. XP But you're only a PARTIAL vamp, if that makes any sense. XD_

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Glad to know that you don't care about the length of it. No, it isn't ketchup. Ketchup sucks as fake blood. Obviously you don't know. I've only made attempts at making it obvious for the last few chapters. XD_

_Smarvin: Yes we do! XD Nope, not even close to that. I must have forgotten to mention that his immortality has been taken away for the purpose of this story._

* * *

"K-Ken?!"

I squeaked.

He started smirking, taking out a gun.

"K-Kenny?! What are you... Gah! You're the murder!"

I screamed, covering my mouth, choking back a sob.

He scratched his head with the barrel of the gun.

"You're halfway right because you see, I'm not the full brains behind this operation."

I gulped. So there was more than one killer.

The other killer walked up behind me.

I turned and looked at him.

"Wh-Who are you."

Kenny walked up beside him, taking the mask off.

My eyes widened.

As much as I expected it, at the same time I didn't.

"C-Craig?!"

But then I looked into his eyes.

It wasn't Craig... It was...

I backed up and ran out of the house before either of them could attack me.

Kenny simply smirked and let me go.

While his partner, the brains behind the whole operation ran after me.

I never looked back to see how close he was, I just kept running.

But I must not have been paying attention to my surroundings, because I ran into something.

It was just Clyde.

"Clyde!"

I cried, hugging him.

"Shh, it's alright Tweek. What's going on? What happened?"

"Th-The killers... K-Kenny and-"

A window shattered before I could finish.

Dammit random events!

I screamed when I saw what it was.

It was Craig!

"Craig, no!"

I flipped him on his back.

His face was covered in blood and glass.

I pulled the glass out.

The glass seemed to be the only thing that had hurt him.

But he was unconscious.

My cellphone rang in my pocket.

"How do you like the little surprise we gave you?"

They were still using the stupid Ghostface app.

But I knew it was them.

"Y-You guys are sick."

I had started crying a bit.

"How dare you insult us like that. We could have just slit his throat you know. Left him in your car and then framed you. But then we decided that it wouldn't be good enough."

"Wh-When is anything gonna be 'good enough' for you two? I d-don't even know why I t-trusted you or even hung out with you guys."

"And now isn't a good time to be trying to remember. Just come back in the house."

*Click*

"If it's m-me they want. Th-Then it's me they'll get."

Just as I was about to head back inside to face those fuckers once and for all, the sound of someone coughing and struggling for air made me turn.

Craig was conscious.

He wiped the blood from his face.

I was at his side at an instant.

"Craig... Y-You okay?! P-Please... S-Say something!"

I was back to my regular self.

"Something."

He said, smirking slightly.

"Thank god, you're still you."

"Why wouldn't I be? A little bump on the head shouldn't change me much. So... You trust me?"

I kissed his bloody lips.

He kissed back.

After air became a problem, I pulled away.

"Duh."

I could taste his blood on my lips, but somehow, I didn't really care about getting aids from it or anything.

I opened the door and walked inside.

I guess Craig wasn't feeling too good, because he couldn't stand up properly, so he just stayed put, but out of sight.

Those fucks were gonna get it for hurting Craig.

* * *

_Don't you just love Tweek on an adrenaline rush? ;) This story is coming close to being finished. That makes me sad and happy. Sad because I enjoy writing this. Has anyone figured out who the other killer is? I had hoped to make it **S**UPER obvious this chapter. Reviewers get a free Internet cookie and a hug. Now, I should probably go and help look after my little second cousin._


	6. TWISTER&It's Over?

_No one knows who the true brains is? Wow, I had hoped to make it obvious. I don't just bold letters for the hell of it. Okay, a while back I finally got to watch Smiley. Was not expecting the ending of it. But I loved to see Toby Turner and Shane Dawson in it. I continuously yelled at Shane to kiss the damn woman but he never listened. XD But the ending though! It was so unexpected that I literally just stared at my computer for about 10 minutes afterwards just asking "What the hell?!" I kid you not. It was that unexpected._

_Reviews from last time! You guys are killing me._

_Smarvin: How are you not realizing if your guess was right or not? I made it obvious!_

_K2Lover2226: Thanks. Hey, you never know. Who hasn't dreamed of killing Bebe or Wendy at one point._

* * *

I walked back inside.

There was no way in hell that I'd let them get away with hurting MY boyfriend.

Even though I didn't have a weapon on me, I still went looking for them anyway.

I don't care if they kill me.

That seems to be their whole plan anyway.

Even though Clyde is a jackass, I had to trust him to keep Craig from further harm.

They were nowhere in sight, so I grabbed the cordless phone, dialling the number after hiding in the bedroom.

I had to get them in the open.

"Hello?"

Kenny said.

I smiled, answering.

"Let's play a little game, you and I."

I started.

The phone was moved.

"Where the hell are you, you little bitch?!"

Well, he was annoyed.

"Stan."

I said.

"It isn't nice to nearly beat my boyfriend to death, you son of a bitch."

"Did Tweek really call the cops on us?"

I heard Kenny ask.

Stan groaned in agitation, dropping the phone.

I heard Kenny pick it up.

"Tweek, you really called the cops?"

"You bet your ass I called the cops. It's what I do."

I said, hanging up.

Stan burst in the door, lunging at me.

I tackled his mid section, kneeing him in the nuts.

"Bitch!"

He cried, grabbing my hair.

I punched his nose, hearing a loud *crack.*

I hoped that I had broken his nose.

I broke free of him, running down the stairs.

Kenny was waiting for me in the living room and Stan was at my heels.

So, I did the only rational thing by ducking and letting Stan run into Kenny.

Then I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a knife.

"Stay back!"

I yelled.

Stan held up his gun.

"No thanks."

He walked towards me as I stepped back.

I remembered something I read in a book about animals when I was young.

'Never corner a frightened animal.'

I jumped at him, making him drop the gun.

I punched his face and kicked away the gun.

"Kenny! The gun!"

Stan commanded as I hit him.

Kenny dove at the gun, but a foot stepped on his hand, keeping him from grabbing the gun properly.

I looked up.

"Craig!"

I cried out.

Craig bent down, picking up the gun and pointing at Kenny.

I got off of Stan, holding onto my knife.

There was a click, and a gun was against the back of Craig's head.

"Drop the weapons."

A voice said.

Craig dropped the gun, which Kenny grabbed, and I dropped my knife.

I turned around along with Craig.

"Clyde?! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Craig exclaimed.

"Working with these two, duh. I can't believe you're naive enough to believe that I'm too dumb to be bad. I'm a cop for crying out loud! That should make it obvious."

Clyde said, still pointing his gun at Craig.

"Clyde, I thought you were my bro... How could you?"

Craig said, disappointed.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, bro,"

Clyde started, spitting out the word "bro" like venom.

"But I'm a little tired of coming out second. I'm tired of being your sidekick."

He finished.

"Three heads are better than one or two."

Stan said, getting up.

I did the only thing that I could think of.

Charged Clyde, grabbing his gun.

Craig followed, charging Kenny and getting his gun.

I picked up my knife.

Kenny made a move to grab me.

I shot him in the face.

"Oh my God, you killed Kenny!"

Stan yelled, coming towards me.

I stabbed his arm.

He swore loudly, clutching his wounded arm.

"I fucking hate you!"

Stan yelled, slapping the gun and knife from my hands.

Craig had disappeared since Clyde ran off.

I backed up, running to the living room.

I hid behind the massive TV, waiting.

The moment he was in front of the TV, I pushed it over.

There were sparks, and a buzzing noise, then it calmed as there was a pool of blood by where his torso and legs were under the TV.

I could only assume that his spine had been snapped in half and he was either dead or paralyzed for life.

Craig appeared beside me, covered in blood.

"You think we made it?"

I asked, turning to him.

He stayed silent, looking at the corpse of Stan.

"They come back."

He mumbled.

"What!"

Stan's hand grabbed my foot and I screamed.

I grabbed Craig's gun, shooting Stan in the face until the entire magazine of the gun was empty and Stan's face looked like nothing more than a bloody piece of swiss cheese.

"Mind warning me n-next time?!"

I squeaked, panting.

"Sorry."

Craig replied with a small smirk.

"So it's over?"

I asked.

He shrugged.

"Probably not."

_One Month Later._

It turns out that Craig had left Clyde alive to tell the full story of what Stan and Kenny had done.

Of course, he got a life sentence in jail for the mass murders, attempted murder, and so on.

Craig and I moved out of South Park as soon as we possibly could, and we got as far away as possible.

We wanted to put the past behind us.

The press had other ideas though.

Wherever we went they surrounded us, asking questions.

We had almost no peace because of them.

But we endured it.

Because we survived.

Two people had died because of me.

To this day, I still wonder why.

Why? Why didn't they just go after me first to get it over with.

I wouldn't have seen it coming.

But maybe that's just what they wanted.

They wanted to shake things up a bit so everyone would freak out.

So everyone would be suspicious.

They made me suspect Craig because my paranoia was predictable.

But we won over them.

We survived.

* * *

_Sorry if the ending seemed to have come too soon. I didn't know where else to go. But at least it wasn't anti-climatic. You guys got the twist ending that I just randomly came up with. I figured you peoples deserved that much._


End file.
